Lluita a mort
Lluita a mort és el capítol 29 de la temporada 4 i el 94 de Codi: Lyoko, i va estrenar-se el 10 de novembre del 2007. Argument El capítol comença amb què ľAelita té un malson en la qual està al sector 5, es desperta a la destrucció ďen Franz Hopper a les mans de mantes. Això fa que se senti molt preocupada i insegura. En Jeremie ha estat tota la nit treballant en el virus múltiple, i quan li va a veure ľAelita el geni diu que gairebé ho té acabat. En William entra a la cafeteria i no s’asseu al costat dels Guerrers de Lyoko per no voler molestar ningú. Aquests comenten sobre la seva confiança en ell i que les seves aventures a Lyoko des que en William es va unir haurien estat diferents si la Medusa no ľhagués posseït. La Yumi diu que poden ser amables amb ell, però no pot tornar a la fàbrica. En Jeremie acaba el seu progarama i llavors rep un missatge ďen Franz Hopper, i crida als altres perquè vagin a la fàbrica. Es reuneixen i quan van a anar a la fàbrica, en William vol saber què passa, i ľOdd respon que ja els ajudarà altre dia. La Sissi està escoltant música al parc, i veu en Jeremie que de sobte desapareix. Llavors ve la resta del grup, i la Sissi no els deixa avançar. Aquests decideixen anar per ľaltre accés a les clavegueres, però està tancat. Torna a aparèixer la Sissi que els bloqueja el pas, fins que en William arriba i la distreu perquè els Guerrers s’escapin. Un cop a la fàbrica, els nois es preparen per a la seva última missió, però arriba en William, qui ha anat per ajudar-los a Lyoko, els altres cinc acorden que, tot i que és excessivament perillós deixar que en William torni a Lyoko, Jeremie ľenviaria com a últim recurs, així que es queda a esperar si necessiten ajuda. Els Guerrers de Lyoko es virtualitzen en el sector del gel, on busquen i troben en Franz Hopper. ĽAelita decideix anar a parlar amb el seu pare tot sol. Llavors una torre s’activa i en William és posseït, aquest deixa inconscient a en Jeremie i es dirigeix als escàners. A Lyoko apareix el Kolós, i els Guerrers li fan front. El Kolós desvirtualiza la Yumi, qui deté en William de desconnectar els cables i baralla amb ell. Ella s’amaga a ľascensor, però en William travessa la porta. Quan pugen, en William llança a la Yumi i segueixen lluitant. En Lyoko, ľUlrich clava la seva katana a ľUll del XANA de la cara del Kolós, però encara té el del braç-espasa. Mentrestant, en Franz Hopper comença a enviar dades a en Jeremie, que ha despertat. Quan acaba, el pare de ľAelita es llança al Mar digital. En Jeremie descobreix que li ha enviat el programa que destruirà el XANA, i han ďanar tots al sector 5, i activa el transportador. ĽUlrich venç al Kolós donant-li a ľUll del XANA del braç, el transportador recull ľOdd i ľAelita, però el Kolós li cau a sobre a ľUlrich sent desvitualitzat, i va a ajudar a la Yumi. Un cop al sector 5 i arribar al nucli, ľOdd i ľAelita comencen a posar en marxa el virus múltiple, però no té ľenergia suficient, unes mantes apareixen i desvirtualitzen ľOdd. Mentrestant, a la fàbrica, ľUlrich i la Yumi lluiten contra en William. En el sector 5, en Franz Hopper apareix i es sacrifiaca per donar ľenergia suficient per acabar amb XANA. ĽAelita executa el programa i el virus múltiple destrueix el XANA i les rèpliques, just quan en William anava a atacar ľUlrich, el XANA pateix els efectes del virus, veient-se obligat a deixar de posseir en William, en forma de núvol de fum, aquesta vegada en forma de persona amb el símbol del XANA a ľabdomen, retorçant-se i cridant de dolor a mesura que el virus el destrueix, el núvol es converteix en un cap amb forma humana i, amb un crit de mort, es converteix en el símbol del XANA i desapareix per complet. Al final ľAelita surt de ľescàner plorant per la pèrdua del seu pare, i en Jeremie ľabraça, i a ľOdd li surten llàgrimes. Així acaba el capítol. Curiositats * Com s’ha demostrat en la temporada 2, el XANA no pot posseir qualsevol persona escanejada i virtualitzada en Lyoko. Però en aquest capítol, el XANA fàcilment ha posseït en William que contraresta al que s’explica a la temporada 2. Això es pot explicar que el XANA ha posseït prèviament en William per un temps molt llarg a Lyoko. * Quan en Jeremie està baixant al túnel al parc, està vestit amb el seu vestit de les temporades 1-3. Això es deu als productors que utilitzen una mateixa escena del capítol 57 (Records de ľAelita). * El programa de destrucció del XANA és un sistema multi-agent que Jeremie es compara amb la marabunta (capítol 36). És possible que ľúltim va ser un prototip de la primera. * A diferència ďaltres sèries, en aquesta mai s’ha pogut veure el malvat principal. No obstant això, en aquest capítol, en el moment que ľAelita va llançar el virus, en William, que estava posseït va “''escopir''”" un espectre que, al final, semblava formar un rostre humà. * En una escena en Jeremie entra al túnel amb un jersei blau i dins ďell porta una altra vegada el marró. * Al final, quan ľespectre surt del cos ďen William se li veu un símbol diferent de ľUll del XANA. La diferència és que, en comptes de presentar diversos cercles concèntrics al centre, presenta una espiral. * En una escena la Sissi està escoltant per ľMP3 la cançó dels crèdits finals, Break Away. Galeria malson.jpg|ĽAelita té un malson. episodi94.jpg|En Franz Hopper és destruït. xanafi.jpg|El XANA és, suposadament, destruït. Capítol * Baixa el capítol Categoria:Capítols en:Fight to the Finish es:Luchar hasta el final fr:Contre-attaque gl:Loitar ata o final it:L'ultima battaglia pl:Odcinek 94 "Walka aż do końca" pt:Lutar até ao final ro:Luptă până la capăt ru:Борись до конца! sr:Битка до краја